


Steal My Heart Instead

by orphan_account



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Conversion Camp AU, F/F, Irene is literally Virgin Mary 2.0, Wendy's a bad bitch, based off of the miseducation of cameron post, wenrene sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wendy gets caught stealing, Irene doesn't want to let it go.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 28





	Steal My Heart Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue and plotline mostly taken from The Miseducation of Cameron Post (up until the end).  
> Wendy is called Wendy because she prefers that over her real name, Joohyun doesn't go by Irene in this story so that's why one has a stage name and the other has her real name.

The trips out of the camp were far and few between, and so Wendy was prepared to make the most out of her first one. She’d been quite miserable since first arriving, stuck in a constant state of confusion and disbelief since the first day she stepped foot inside the self-proclaimed God’s Promise. Now here she was, standing in a bookstore staring at the exact same cassette tape that had been taken from her bags. Her head swiveled quickly, turning to look at her roommate Joohyun who was standing a few feet away inspecting a book. Biting her lip she grabbed the cassette tape from the shelf with haste and attempted to stuff it in her back pocket as fast as possible. Unfortunately, Joohyun looked up at the same moment.

“We should get in line.”

Wendy’s reflexes kicked in and she turned around, slamming the tape back on the shelf as Joohyun’s shocked face burned itself into her memory. The older girl rushed over to her, staring at her in disbelief and disappointment.

“You’re stealing.”

Wendy’s heart thrummed in her chest, she really did not need to give the counselors any reason to punish her. 

“No, it’s only stealing if I actually leave the store with it okay? I put it back on the shelf.”

She’s not sure why she couldn’t meet Joohyun’s gaze, the older girl was never particularly a threat to her. But something about her piercing gaze full of disappointment set Wendy’s heart into her stomach. 

“No. No way.”

Joohyun shook her head adamantly, eyes glancing away and shining with confliction. It was almost as if she was convincing herself that she was doing the right thing.

“Joohyun, please.”

“You’re the sin in your heart and that’s what counts.”

Her gaze fell on Wendy again and the girl had to stop herself from lurching forward in desperation. She needed Joohyun to keep her mouth shut, but she knew better than to believe she could convince her.

“I put it back on the shelf.”

It was a weak defense, she would’ve taken it if Joohyun had never noticed, they both knew that.

“I’m not being a good friend if I ignore your sin.”

Joohyun leaned in with a hushed whisper, desperate for Wendy to just understand.

“Nice vest.”

Their attention turned to some older looking boys passing by, laughing at Joohyun’s horrifyingly ugly sweater vest. Wendy felt almost offended for Joohyun, though she’s not sure why because it truly is a hideous vest. Joohyun turns to her dejected and full of disbelief, her eyes unable to even meet Wendy’s own. Wendy looked down in defeat, she knew it was over.

“Okay fine, I’ll tell Jaebum.”

Joohyun finally met her eyes, an apologetic look dawning on her features. She nods gently, eyes full of false sympathy.

“It’s the right choice.”

They keep their eyes down as someone steps into their space, a sense of awkwardness overcoming them.

“Hey, guys.”

“Hi, Mark.”

“So I saw what happened..”

Before he even had a chance to finish Wendy was rushing to interrupt.

“Yeah I know I’m sorry okay? I put it back on the shelf…”

“Yeah I know, I know.”

Wendy trailed off when Mark stopped her gently, she turned to look at him with a sullen expression as she felt Joohyun’s gaze still burning into her.

“But I also think Joohyun was right to stop you.”

“I know.”

Wendy kept her eyes downcast as the two exchanged glances, Mark reassuring Joohyun that it was the right thing to do and it took a lot of courage for her to do so.

“But maybe we could keep this between us three.”

Wendy and Joohyun donned matching glances of surprise as they looked at Mark.

“Wait really?”

“Why?”

Wendy presses, why was Mark letting her off? Why was Joohyun so adamant against letting go but Mark was so willing to?

“I think you made a split-second mistake and you’re sorry.”

She wasn’t. She wasn’t sorry at all and one glance at Joohyun and she knew the older girl knew that too. But she nodded anyway, anything to ensure that she wouldn’t be getting herself in any more trouble. 

“Th-That's just my opinion. What do you think?”

They both turned to Joohyun again, the girl’s tongue swiped her lips anxiously as she looked between them.

“I don’t know.”

Mark let his gaze move back to Wendy, his face conveyed that he was trying his hardest to help.

“Well, you’ve learned your lesson?”

It was more of a hopeful question than a statement, and Wendy glanced quickly at Joohyun’s conflicted face before nodding.

“Yes, I'm so ashamed.”

If she was being honest, it was definitely not her best acting job to date, but Joohyun was naive and she didn’t feel a need to try. She wasn’t ashamed, or sorry, or felt any kind of guilt, but she did feel an odd sense of discomfort. She’s not sure if it was because she’s on the verge of being exposed or if it’s because the sheer confliction covering Joohyun’s face was pulling at her heart. 

“I just… want to look out for you the way I hope you’d look out for me.”

She sees the tears brimming in Joohyun’s eyes as the girl gives her a sad look. Wendy feels obligated to make her feel validated.

“Yeah, yeah, and you know how much I appreciate that?”

They maintain eye contact for a while, Wendy feeling like she’s steadily winning this fight as her heart slows to a resting rate once more. She bites back her shock when Joohyun reaches forward and wraps her arms around her. Her body heat was surprisingly comforting as it settled over Wendy, and the girl couldn’t stop herself from noting the lavender scent emanating from Joohyun’s hair. Wendy rubbed her back gently as her eyes met Mark’s, appreciation and relief covering her face.

“Thank you.”

He gave her an awkward smile and a nod before turning away and retreating back to his book. Joohyun let go of her, her hands resting on Wendy’s shoulders for a moment as their eyes met and Wendy felt her breath hitch, Joohyun was much closer than ever before and she could make out every soft feature. It almost seemed as though she was leaning in, her eyes flitting to Wendy’s lips. But just as fast as Wendy realized, Joohyun was clearing her throat and pulling her arms away. 

“Like I was saying earlier, we should get in line.”

Wendy nodded slowly, eyes still wide with confusion. She watched as Joohyun turned and hurried away, to the front of the store behind Mark. Wendy kept her gaze on them as she grabbed the tape again, slipping it effortlessly into her jean jacket and surveying the scene for any more wandering eyes before she cleared her throat and followed the others out of the store.


End file.
